Game Over Charles Alternate Episode
by P3Forever16
Summary: I know I wasn't the only one upset and confused by the finale. It was a let-down and I figured maybe I should try a shot at trying to make my version of the episode. I feel that it may be a little better than the original because it actually answers questions about who killed who and the motives. So look out, Charles is coming for the liars and he's not alone.


**_6x10 Game Over Charles Alternate Episode_**

 _ **EXT- RADLEY- ROOFTOP- NIGHT**_. ALISON DILAURENTIS, wearing her yellow prom dress, opens the door and rushes across the roof to see a person in a black hoodie standing on the edge of the roof.

Alison: Stop! Please don't do this! It's not your fault all of this has happened! But you can stop it! I've already lost people! Don't make me lose you to!

The person holds their hands out in the form of a bird as they inch closer off the edge of the roof.

Alison: No!

EARLIER THAT NIGHT…

 _ **INT- RADLEY SANITARIUM- CELL- NIGHT**_. Alison slowly opens her eyelids. She looks around her, trying to get a sense of where she is at and notices that she is on the floor. She sits up, causing her golden-blonde hair to fall behind her neck. Across from her is the cell door where she notices a lock of brown hair on the floor.

She scurries across the floor in fear and peeks through the cell door. Fear strikes her heart as she sees JASON DILAURENTIS, her own brother, lying on the floor with his eyes open and mouth closed.

Alison: Jason! Jason, wake up! Jason!

She sees the shadow of a figure stepping towards the cell doors. As the shadow gets closer, she starts to crawl back and look up only to see a person in a Black Hoodie with a clothed face step up to the door.

She looks at the person as anger begins to creep onto her face.

Alison: Why did you kill him?! Why did you kill your own brother?!

The person simply crooks their neck at Alison as she stares at them with tears forming in her eyes.

 _ **INT- ROSEWOOD HIGH- PROM ROOM- NIGHT**_. ARIA MONTGOMERY, wear her blue and white prom dress and SPENCER HASTINGS, wearing her black and blue prom dress, walk into a side room with wonder on their faces.

Aria: I can't believe we lost Alison…again. It's like she has a problem staying where she is.

Spencer: Well, let's just hope Charles hasn't hurt her.

Aria: Yet.

In that moment, HANNA MARIN, wearing her Cinderella-styled prom dress, EMILY FIELDS, wearing her black prom attire, and SARA HARVEY, wearing her beige prom dress, walks up to them from across them.

Emily: We couldn't find Alison.

Sara: And neither could the guys.

Aria: Well, where else could she be?

Hanna: Charles probably took her somewhere else by now.

Spencer: But where exactly would he take her?

A light quickly shines on them as they turn to their right to see a fence opening.

Aria: What is that?

They all stare at the white light showing from the opening.

Emily: Well, there's only one way to find out.

The girl starts walking towards the opening, followed by the other four girls. As they walk through, they turn to their right to see a Red-Caped person with a brown wolf mask on step in front of them. The five girls look in shock as the person begins to remove their mask.

Aria: Oh god.

The person drops their mask for them to see MONA VANDERWALL rolling her eyes at them. She throws her mask to the floor and shakes her head as the other girls sigh in relief.

Aria: God! Mona, you scared the crap out of us!

Mona: I'm sorry, but I had to get you five out of there before anyone catches you.

Emily: No one will catch us. Charles has Ali.

Mona: Yes but you must have forgot that we're not supposed to even be at this prom.

Hanna looks at her in wonder.

Hanna: You weren't allowed here either?

Mona: No but I figured out a few days ago that knowing A, this would be the perfect opportunity for them to get Alison.

Spencer: Okay. So what? You've been tracking Ali?

Mona: Exactly. But I lost you all when you jumped the cop.

Aria: You knew Clark was a cop?

Mona: Aria, maybe you thought he was always happy to see you but I could never get past the bulge in his pants.

Aria shakes her head as Spencer rolls her eyes.

Spencer: Great! We have no freakin clue where Ali is!

Mona: Not so fast.

Mona pulls out a tablet and starts moving her fingers across the screen. The five girls look at her in wonder and confusion.

Spencer: What's that?

Mona: A tracker. I've been tracking Alison ever since she got back to Rosewood. Yesterday she started getting texts from Charles and-

Sara: Wait. She got texts from him too?

The other girls look at Sara in disbelief as Emily pulls her hair behind her ears.

Emily: You got texts from him? And you didn't say anything?

Sara: I was scared.

Mona: What did the texts say?

Sara: He told me to come here and make sure…

She takes a moment to say anything else, causing the other girls to become anxious.

Aria: Make sure what?

Sara: He wanted me to make sure that I distract the rest of you.

The other girls look at her in utter disappointment and shock as Emily looks at her in fury.

Emily: So you're helping Charles now?

Sara: I'm sorry. But he's my-

A beeping noise goes off from Mona's tablet, interrupting Sara and causing all of them to look at Mona.

Mona: Alison's tracker is back online. She's…at Carrissimi Group Office.

Hanna: I knew it! Rhys has to be Charles!

Spencer: Come on! We don't have time to waste.

Sara: I'm going to call Tanner.

The girls take off towards the exit door with determination to find their lost friend.

 _ **EXT- ROSEWOOD- CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- NIGHT**_. Spencer's jeep rolls to a stop across the street to spot men loading boxes into a van.

Spencer: Who's willing to bet that Charles is moving out?

Hanna: Ugh…what if there are chopped up body parts in those boxes?

Spencer: Hanna.

The blonde haired girl turns to the other four girls and looks at them in wonder.

Hanna: What? Wasn't everyone else thinking that?

Aria/Spencer/Mona/Emily/Sara: No!

The six girls unbuckle their seat belts and open the doors of Spencer's jeep.

As they all get out and start walking towards the building, Hanna looks to see a figure in a Red Coat standing near an alley by the side of the building, appearing to be looking at them. The other girls continue running towards the building as Hanna begins walking towards Red Coat. Red Coat turns around and begins walking down the alley as Hanna takes off after them.

 _ **INT-CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- NIGHT**_. Spencer, Mona, Aria, Emily, and Sara walk in and begin rushing down the hallway. Sara looks behind her and quickly stops running. She looks away in wonder as she turns to the other running girls.

Sara: Stop!

The other four girls stop running and turn around to Sara in confusion.

Sara: Hanna's gone.

The girls all begin to look at each other in disbelief and terror.

Mona: What?

Emily: I thought she was right behind us.

Spencer pulls out her iPhone and quickly dials Hanna's number. She holds it to her ear and waits for a couple of moments. She pulls it from her ear as she shakes her head.

Spencer: She's not answering her phone.

Mona: Okay. Well, Spencer, Aria, and I will stay here to see if we can find Ali or Charles. Sara and Emily, you two go see if Hanna is outside. Keep calling her.

Sara and Emily nod their heads and take back off down the hallway as Spencer, Aria, and Mona continue running towards Rhys' office.

 _ **EXT- ROSEWOOD- CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- NIGHT**_. A rat scurries across the ground, causing Hanna to quickly step around it as she keeps her eyes locked on Red Coat.

Red Coat quickly turns a corner into another alley as Hanna tries to follow behind her. As Hanna finally turns the corner, she rolls her eyes as she sees that Red Coat is still running.

Hanna: Great! Red Coat can run track! How freakin interesting!

She continues to run after Red Coat with purpose.

Back on the outside of the Carrisimi Group Office, Emily and Sara look around in fear and wonder. Emily pushes hair out of her face as a beeping noise goes off.

Emily pulls out her iPhone and gasps as she sees a picture of Alison, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna. She notices that Alison and Hanna have X's on their faces with a text underneath the picture saying "Who's next?"

Emily: It's A.

Sara: What does it say?

Emily: It says who's next. Charles is going to take all of us out.

Sara: Wait. Me too?

Emily rolls her eyes and runs back towards Spencer's jeep, followed by Sara.

INT- RADLEY- CELL- NIGHT. Alison bangs at a window screaming in fear.

Alison: Help!

She continues banging at the window and begins to try to lift it. The window still won't budge, causing tears to form in her eyes again.

Alison turns around to see a person with a black hoodie and mask on looking at her through the cell door.

Alison: I can't believe you. I trusted you. The girls trusted you. You tricked all of us!

 _ **INT- CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- NIGHT**_. Rhys' office door opens and Spencer, Mona, and Aria walk in with anticipation on their faces.

Aria: Okay. Am I the only totally freaked out that it was easy getting in here?

Mona: Well, let's just hope it gets easier.

Spencer: I doubt it.

Spencer flicks the light switch and the lights turn on in the office. The girls look around in wonder.

Aria: What exactly are we looking for?

Spencer: Anything that proves Rhys is Charles.

As Mona steps up to a bookcase in wonder, she rolls her eyes as she turns around to Spencer.

Mona: You can't seriously believe that. Charles can't be someone that we've had little to no interaction with. The game isn't that simple.

She turns back around to the bookcase and notices a book hanging out more than the others.

Mona: Huh.

She pulls the book and the wall to the right of the bookcase opens up, showcasing a white room. Spencer and Aria turn around and look on in shock as Mona begins stepping inside the room.

Aria: Whoa.

The three girls walk into the all white room to see a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and a large keyboard on a white desk.

Spencer: A is way too hi-tech.

Mona: I wonder where he gets all of his funds.

Aria: It would make sense for Rhys to be Charles since he seems super rich and that is his office.

Mona presses a red button on the keyboard and the TV flashes on to show Alison standing by the window in Radley looking away in fear. Spencer, Aria, and Mona look at the screen in terror and shock.

Alison: You don't think that you're wrong for this but you are. Whatever reason you have for treating us like this isn't acceptable.

Mona quickly taps a zoom button on the keyboard and it changes the view to show the person in the black hoodie opening the cell door and walking in slowly.

Male Voice: Don't be so dramatic, Ali.

The person takes off their mask as Mona, Spencer, and Aria look at the TV in utter shock.

The TV screen shows WREN KINGSTON smirking at Alison.

Charles/Wren: After all…

He smiles as he steps closer towards the camera.

Charles/Wren (British voice): You are my little sister.

Spencer and Mona looks on in disbelief as tears begin to form in their eyes.

Spencer: Oh my god!

Aria: Wren!

Mona: I should've known.

Charles/Wren: You don't look too happy Alison.

She looks at him with anger.

Wren: Come on, Alison! I was the one who got you to hook up with Wilden, you know…beach hottie. Remember those times we spent on that boat in Cape May?

Alison rolls her eyes in disgust.

Alison: I trusted you. We were friends, you, me, Wilden, Melissa, CeCe! We were all friends!

Charles/Wren: Wrong! Wilden was never my friend! He didn't care about anyone but himself. Besides, who would've known that the brilliant and charming doctor in Rosewood is the one who has been terrorizing five high school girls?

Alison: You're sick.

Charles/Wren: No. I am very…sane.

Alison: Why do you hate me so much? I'm your sister.

Charles/Wren: I never meant to hurt you.

Alison: Dad said you tried to drown me.

Charles/Wren: He's always kept up that lie, even to mom.

 _FLASHBACK_ _ **: INT- DILAURENTIS HOUSE- BATHROOM- DAY**_. KENNETH DILAURENTIS, wearing a business suit, places a baby Alison into the tub. He turns on the water just as his phone starts ringing and Charles/Wren walks in.

Kenneth: Great.

Kenneth quickly pulls out his phone and answers it, holding it to his ear.

Kenneth: Yes? I'm currently doing something. Can it wait?

Charles/Wren: Daddy…

Kenneth: Not now, Charles.

Kenneth: Okay, okay. I have the papers in my briefcase. I'll hurry and get it.

The father quickly rushes out of the bathroom, leaving Charles watching in wonder.

Charles stares down in the tub as water begins to rise over Alison. He begins to reach his hands out to grab her, but is quickly pushed out of the way by Kenneth.

Kenneth: What are you doing?!

The father quickly grabs Alison and pulls her out of the tub causing water to splash out of the tub just as JESSICA DILAURENTIS, wearing a plaid pink and white shirt with blue jean shorts, walks in with concern and worry struck on her face.

Jessica: What's going on?

Kenneth: Something is wrong with Charles.

Charles looks up at his mother in confusion as he shakes his head.

Charles/Wren: Mommy-

Kenneth: Save it, you monster. What is wrong with you?

He rushes out of the room with Alison as Jessica looks at Charles as she starts hysterically shaking her head.

 _PRESENT_ _ **: INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**_. Wren looks at Alison with tears forming in his eyes. Alison gazes at him as she tries to process what he said.

Charles/Wren: I didn't try to drown you, Alison. It was dad's fault. He forgot about you, that's what happened. Mom used to take Jason and I swimming before you was born. She told me that once you were born, we couldn't go swimming as much because a baby can't swim. So I knew that you weren't supposed to be under water in the tub.

Alison begins to look away with a sigh.

Alison: So…dad lied?

Charles/Wren: Yes. But that was just one of many lies he has told.

 _ **INT- CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- WHITE ROOM- NIGHT**_. Spencer, Mona, and Aria watch on in awe as tears begin to fall down Spencer and Mona's cheeks. At the same time, Emily and Sara walk in with wonder on their faces.

Sara: We couldn't find Hanna!

Emily: Charles is trying to take us all out.

As soon as Emily and Sara step up to the sides of the other girls, both girls look on in shock.

Emily: Wren?!

Sara: How is this possible?

Mona: Wait, you know him?

Sara: He used to date my older sister.

Spencer: Wait…who is your older sister?

Sara: Her name was Bethany. She was in Radley for a time where he was also a patient. Our family would visit her a lot and most of the time, he would help us understand her more. But I didn't know his name was Charles.

The other three girls look at her, being stunned by the revelation.

Emily: You never told me that.

Sara: I didn't want to tell you.

Mona: Oh my god. He and Bethany were in love.

They all look up to the TV screen as Charles steps closer to Alison.

Charles/Wren: Mom and Dad sent me here. Mom was so sad about it but…dad…it seemed like he was actually happy.

 _FLASHBACK:_ _ **INT- RADLEY- HALLWAY- DAY**_. Charles/Wren, at the age of 7, holds his favorite brown bear as he watches his mother, Jessica, cry into the chest of his father, Kenneth.

Charles drops his bear to the floor as he starts rubbing his eyes while tears begin to form. He looks up to see Kenneth looking back at him with a smile.

 _PRESENT:_ _**INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**_. Charles/Wren shakes his head as he begins to pace around the room.

Charles/Wren: He never visited me; he never apologized for sending me here. I never even once got an "I'm sorry I got you sent to Radley son" card.

Charles/Wren looks at another camera with anger.

Charles/Wren: All I wanted was for you to love me, daddy and you couldn't…you could never love me back, could you? You were never proud of me, even when I won those stupid art contests here?! Well, are you proud of me now, daddy?! Are ya?!

In the white room, the girls all look at each other in wonder.

Spencer: Mr. D must be in a room somewhere watching this too.

Emily: Yeah. But where?

Aria: Guys, quiet.

Charles/Wren: He took me away from you, mom, and Jason. For so long, I wanted to believe that he just wanted to destroy the family, but the truth is…he just never wanted children.

Alison: What do you mean? He loves us. He loved you.

Charles/Wren: I stole the spotlight from him, Alison. He and mom had a great life before I was born. Times got hard and dad started spending long hours at work, leaving mom and me by ourselves all day. Then, she had Jason which didn't make him any happier.

Alison: Because Jason isn't his son.

Charles/Wren: Mom fell out of love with him and she ended up sleeping with Peter Hastings. But she didn't know that Jason wasn't dad's child until around the time Jason was nine. I'm guessing her and dad had sex around the same time frame as her and Peter.

Alison: So…dad caused all of this. He caused all of this dysfunction in our family.

Charles/Wren: That's why I wasn't angry that mom stepped out on dad more than once.

Alison: Wait…more than once? Who else did she sleep with?

Charles/Wren: Bethany Young's father.

 _ **EXT- ROSEWOOD- RADLEY- NIGHT**_. Red Coat squeezes through the open gate of Radley and continues to walk towards the doors. A few moments later and Hanna begins to step towards the gate. She squeezes through the gate just in time to see Red Coat walk through the door of Radley.

Hanna pulls out her iPhone and quickly pulls up Spencer's name. She begins typing "Following Red Coat. We're at Radley". She sends it and looks around her surroundings before taking off towards the door of Radley.

 _ **INT- CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- NIGHT**_. The five girls look at each other in wonder as Spencer's phone beeps.

Spencer holds up her phone and looks at it with shock.

Spencer: Hanna texted me. She's at Radley following Red Coat.

Emily: We have to go there.

Aria starts rubbing her arms in nervousness.

The girls, except Aria, start to rush towards the exit doors. Just as they exit past the bookcase, the rest of the girls turn to Aria with confusion on their faces.

Spencer: Aria.

Emily: Come on! We can't waste any time. We have to save Ali.

Aria turns around to the rest of the girls with a frown on her face.

Aria: I'm sorry, you guys.

Spencer: You're sorry? Sorry about what?

Aria steps towards the others with a frown.

Aria: You know how I left for Iceland with my family after Ali went missing?

Spencer, Mona, and Emily nod their heads, causing Aria to shake her head.

Aria: It wasn't just to get away from the Alison drama. It was to get away from the Bethany drama.

Emily and Spencer try to understand Aria, but aren't processing it.

Aria: I'm related to Bethany. She was my cousin.

Spencer, Mona, Emily, and Sara look at her in shock.

Aria starts stepping back towards the keyboard.

Aria: The day Ali disappeared, I felt bad for Bethany. She wanted to have a free day where she can relax and enjoy life outside a cell with hardly any bed sheets. I snuck her out of Radley and took her home with me. I wanted her to come to our sleepover, but…she was gone within fifteen minutes we got to my house.

Emily shakes her head in disbelief.

Emily: So…you knew all this time that she was the one dead?

Aria: No…I only knew that she was missing and that was because she wasn't reported to be back at Radley that day. I thought she had just run away or something. I had no idea she was involved in all of this until the news announced it.

Spencer covers her mouth in disbelief and anger.

Spencer: God! I cannot believe this!

Aria: I'm sorry, you guys.

She presses a button on the keyboard and the bookcase begins to close.

Spencer: No! Aria!

The bookcase closes, causing Spencer to run right into it. Mona, Emily and Sara look at the bookcase in confusion.

Emily: Aria!

Sara: Look, she's safe in there. We need to get to Hanna to make sure she is too.

Mona and Sara take off towards the exit as Emily grabs a confused Spencer and they follow after the other two girls.

Inside the white room, Aria turns back to the TV screen as a frown is still on her face.

Aria: I'm so sorry you guys.

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she covers her face in her hands.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**_. Charles/Wren continues to pace around the room as Alison is sitting down in a chair.

Charles/Wren: Mom didn't actually sleep with Bethany's dad because she liked him.

Alison: Then why did she do it?

Charles/Wren: It was because of our friend…CeCe Drake.

 _FLASHBACK_ : _**EXT- RADLEY- ROOFTOP- NIGHT**_. Charles/Wren, at the age of 17 and BETHANY YOUNG, at the age of 16, is talking on the rooftop smiling at each other.

Wren: You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Bethany.

Bethany blushes at him with a smile.

Bethany: Thank you, Charlie.

Voice: Ugh, would you two to please stop?

The two turn to see CECE DRAKE walking towards them with a disgusted look on her face.

CeCe: You two are really grossing me out with the lovey-dovey crap.

Charles/Wren shakes his head in annoyance to her.

Charles/Wren: CeCe…

CeCe: Puppet…

Charles/Wren: I thought you weren't visiting today.

CeCe: And I thought you were going to be stuck in bed with pneumonia but I see that you're perfectly fine.

Charles/Wren looks at her in confusion.

Charles/Wren: I never said that.

CeCe looks at Bethany and slowly begins to smirk at her.

CeCe: So you lied to me.

Bethany: I wanted time alone with Charlie.

CeCe: I can't believe my beloved doll lied to me. I mean, I am the queen at lying, but I don't like being lied to by anyone.

Bethany: Stop calling me that. I'm not your doll. I'm not something you can just play with.

A door opens and Charles/Wren looks to see MARION CAVANAUGH walking towards them.

CeCe: And look what the drugged-up cat dragged in!

Charles/Wren: CeCe, stop it! Aunt Marion. It's not good for you to be up here.

He starts walking towards her as CeCe and Bethany roll their eyes.

CeCe: Look! I actually have something to do so…

As she begins walking away, Bethany grabs her arm, causing CeCe to jump back.

Bethany: You need to stop treating me and Charles like we're your dolls.

CeCe: Oh sweetie…Charles is my puppet. And not only are you my doll, but your sister too.

Bethany: You know my sister?

CeCe simply smirks at her, causing Bethany to look at her with disgust.

CeCe: I'm teaching little Sara my ways.

Bethany: You're a monster.

CeCe: Yeah, I've been told that.

Marion starts to pull away from Charles/Wren as the girls begin to scream at each other. Marion reaches the end of the roof as Charles/Wren tries to stop her.

Charles/Wren: Aunt Marion. Stop! Please!

Marion: I just want to reach the stars, Charlie.

At the same time, CeCe starts stepping closer to Bethany, causing the other blonde to begin stepping back.

CeCe: Now don't you forget my little doll…you belong to me and Charles belongs to me. But you are aggravating me. And frankly, I'm getting quite tired of you.

Bethany: CeCe, you're scaring me.

CeCe: Oh, and let's not forget that I've also seen your cousins visit you before.

Bethany looks at her in shock.

CeCe: Yeah, I've seen that nice family with the college professor and high school teaching mother. It'd be such a shame to ruin that happy family.

Bethany: No…I'm sorry.

CeCe: No, I don't think you are.

Charles/Wren is still trying to get Marion off the roof just as Bethany begins to step back towards her.

CeCe: I'm tired of you my precious doll. I guess I'll just have to settle for your sister.

Bethany: No!

CeCe pushes Bethany who heavily bumps into Marion just as Charles/Wren tries to reach for his aunt. From the impact of Bethany, Marion falls off the roof of Radley and towards the pavement. CeCe looks on in shock and fear as Bethany and Charles/Wren looks down below them in terror. In the same moment, the door opens and EDDIE LAMB walks in with wonder and nervousness on his face.

Eddie: What's going on up here?!

CeCe: You monster! You're a monster, Charlie! He pushed Marion off the roof!

Eddie turns to Charles/Wren who looks at CeCe in confusion and anxiety.

 _PRESENT_ **: INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**. Charles/Wren stares at Alison as he sits a doll with long blonde hair into his mini dollhouse.

Charles/Wren: Aunt Marion didn't deserve that. It wasn't fair what happened to her.

Alison: So it was CeCe's fault that Toby's mom died…and she's our aunt?

Charles/Wren: No but she was like an aunt to me. Mom spent a lot of time here. She tried to help many patients here, including Bethany and Aunt Marion.

Alison: Wow. That's…whoa.

Charles/Wren: Tell me about it. Mom had to pay off Wilden to change the police report because she was trying to protect me. And she couldn't help but feel bad about it. She felt like she was betraying Marion.

Alison: Wait, why didn't you just tell the people at Radley that it was CeCe's fault?

Charles/Wren: She blackmailed Eddie. Turns out he was sneaking food in for patients and he needed his job to pay for his daughter, Rhonda. And so…I was blamed for it and I wouldn't let Bethany go down for it either.

Alison: Wow.

Tears begin to fall down Alison's cheeks as she stares at her brother.

Alison: You shouldn't have had to deal with that.

Charles/Wren: I was less worried about me and more about our mother. I knew that she would be devastated about it. And she felt even worse when she had to sleep with Bethany's dad.

Alison: Why did she do that?

Charles/Wren: He needed money to not only pay for his medication but for Bethany's as well so he blackmailed mom. She slept with him and gave him money to keep him quiet. Bethany and her father both had a mental illness. I think his name was Scott.

Charles/Wren steps closer to the camera and nods his head at it.

Charles/Wren: That's why I never really tried to hurt you Aria. I knew Bethany loved you and your family. I didn't want to cause you too much misery.

 _ **INT- CARRISIMI GROUP OFFICE- WHITE ROOM- NIGHT**_. Aria nods her head as tears fall down her face and she realizes that for these years, A has had a soft spot for her. She quickly pushes a button on the keyboard and the bookcase slowly opens back up as she turns around to it.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT**_. Red Coat walks down a hallway as Hanna is following behind her.

Hanna: Okay. Where are you leading me to?! I've been following you for almost an hour! Can you at least tell me where you're leading me to?!

Red Coat stops walking, causing Hanna to do the same.

Voice: I had to get you away from the others.

Hanna: Why? So you can kill me?

Voice: Not yet.

Red Coat turns around and Hanna looks at Red Coat's face in shock.

 _ **EXT- ROSEWOOD- RADLEY- NIGHT**_. Emily pulls Spencer's jeep near Radley and she puts the car in park.

Emily: Okay. Let's get in there.

Emily, Mona, and Sara take off their seat belts, but Spencer simply stares out the window, still in shock about Aria staying with Mona.

Emily: Spencer. Spencer!

Spencer turns to her in wonder and confusion.

Spencer: Why didn't Aria tell us? It would've saved us a hell of a lot of trouble.

Emily: Aria was just scared! She didn't want us to be mad at her!

Mona: I'm sorry, but we have to get to Hanna! She's following Red Coat by herself!

Spencer: Let's face it. Alison's with Charles, Hanna's with Red Coat…A is finally winning.

Mona opens the door and gets out.

Mona: I can't stay here any longer! I'm going in to help Hanna!

She walks towards the gate of Radley as Sara opens her door. She gets out, followed by Emily who still looks at Spencer.

Emily: Spencer! We're going in to get Hanna! You can't just stay here!

Spencer: I'm sorry, Emily. I don't think I can deal with this anymore. I'm not going to run in there only for my hopes of finally putting all of this to an end to be shattered again.

Emily: Spencer…

She looks at Spencer with worry as Sara grabs her arm.

Sara: We have to find Hanna.

Emily backs away slowly and eventually she turns around and runs towards the gate with Sara.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT**_. Red Coat clicks her heels as she drags Hanna, whose eyes are open and mouth closed, on the floor.

On another hallway, Mona, Emily, and Sara run, hoping to see their friend somewhere. Emily pulls out her iPhone and calls Hanna's phone. She holds her iPhone to her ear as the girls continue to run. As they reach the other hallway, she hears the ringing of Hanna's iPhone.

Emily: That's Hanna's phone!

The three girls rush down the hallway to see Red Coat standing near a bomb with Hanna's phone next to her on the floor in the corner at the end of the hallway. Red Coat quickly opens a door and takes off through it as the girls rush towards the bomb.

Sara: Oh my god! Wren's going to blow up Radley!

Mona: Not if I have anything to do with it. You two go after Hanna. And try to be safe.

Emily: Okay. You too.

She begins to type on buttons of the bomb as Emily and Sara run through the doors that Red Coat went through.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**_. Charles/Wren shakes his head at Alison with wonder on his face.

Charles/Wren: That whole day was messed up all because of CeCe. She told me that Bethany wanted you dead because you were more important to me than her.

Alison: But she lied.

Charles/Wren nods his head.

Charles/Wren starts to shed tears as he shakes his head hysterically.

Charles/Wren: Then Aria…she wanted to let Bethany enjoy a day out in happiness. But CeCe tricked Bethany into thinking mom hated her and loved you more so instead of enjoying her day, she sought out revenge. And God! I just wanted to protect you! I didn't mean to hurt you!

 _FLASHBACK:_ _**EXT- ROSEWOOD- DILAURENTIS' HOUSE- NIGHT**_. Alison, wearing her yellow top with black pants and white heels, steps up towards the house to see her mother, Jessica, staring at her in disappointment. Behind her, Charles/Wren picks up a rock and steps towards Alison. He hits her on the side of the head.

Jessica stares at him through the window in shock just as Wren looks to the ground to notice that he had hit Alison. He steps back in fear.

Charles/Wren: Oh god!

 _PRESENT:_ _**INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT.**_

Charles/Wren: After mom buried you, I ran away from her! I didn't want to get her in anymore trouble. I didn't mean to hurt you, Alison. I was trying to save you.

Alison: But you loved Bethany? Why would you want to hurt her?

Charles/Wren: I just wanted to stop her. I never even thought that a hit with a rock could kill someone!

Alison: So who killed Bethany?

Charles/Wren looks at her with a slight frown.

Charles/Wren: Your friends…

Alison looks at him in confusion.

Alison: My friends didn't kill Bethany.

Charles/Wren: Yes they did! CeCe told me about how they killed her for you!

Alison: Charles! They didn't kill her. CeCe lied to you, just like how she has lied to you before and to everyone else. That's just the type of person she is.

Charles/Wren: Why would she lie to me about this?

Alison: Because…she thinks you're her puppet.

His frown quickly turns to a snarl and he shakes his head with a slight growl.

Charles/Wren: That bitch!

He starts throwing his dollhouse to the floor, along with his dolls.

Charles/Wren: She ruined our lives, Alison! She ruined our family!

Alison: I know that, but calm down, okay? We can get through this.

Charles/Wren: No we can't. She took my family away from me.

Alison: Wait. Don't forget that YOU killed Jason! And where is dad?!

Charles/Wren: He's not dead! He's just paralyzed! I gave him a strong temporary paralyzer. And dad is in my other room here, the first room he left me to rot in. He's not dead either.

Alison sighs in relief as she shakes her head.

Charles/Wren: All this time…she was playing me.

Alison: She was jealous, Charles. She wanted you all to herself and when she couldn't have that, she took away those who were most precious to you! Marion, Bethany, me!

Charles/Wren looks away in disbelief.

Alison: She played you just like how she played everyone else.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT**_. Emily and Sara run down the hallway as they look through the open rooms.

Sara: Where could Hanna be?

Emily: She's with Red Coat who we also can't find.

Sara: Listen, we'll probably cover more ground apart.

Emily stops running, causing Sara to do the same.

Emily: Are you serious? Charles and Red Coat are after us and you want to split up even more?

Sara: Listen! I'll be safe! I'll just be checking rooms to see if I can find Hanna.

Emily: Safe?! What I'm worried about is if you find Hanna and stab her in the back, okay?!

Sara: Emily…I won't do that, I promise.

Emily: You better not…or so help me god, Charles and Red Coat won't be the only ones you'll have to watch out for.

Emily takes off down the hallway as Sara begins checking out more rooms on another hallway.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**_. Charles/Wren stares at Alison, causing her to stare back at him.

Alison: Did you kill Ian?

Charles/Wren: No. CeCe killed him because she wanted Melissa to feel way worst for stealing me away away from her.

Alison rolls her eyes and lets out a long sigh.

Alison: I forgot that Wilden had a thing with them too…what about Maya? Was she really killed by that crazy stalker guy Emily told me about?

Charles/Wren: Yes, she was really killed by him, but that's because CeCe tipped him off. She made sure that Noel and his brother weren't at their cabin the night Lyndon killed her.

Alison: CeCe is the monster, Charles…not you.

He shakes his head in disapproval as she looks at him in wonder.

Alison: You haven't explained to me everything. From what Spencer has told me, Spencer and you had a past.

Charles/Wren: I know. I liked Spencer quite a lot. I liked Hanna a lot too. I was ready to give up my hate for her, Hanna, and the rest of you. But…they both left me for Toby and Caleb multiple times. I finally had enough and one day I visited a patient at Radley.

Alison: Who?

Charles/Wren: Mona. I visited her many times while she was on her meds. There were even times where she would claim that you visited her.

Alison: I visited her?

Charles/Wren: I deduced it to her being on her meds…until the day that Wilden visited her about information on you.

Alison: What?

Charles/Wren: He did whatever he could to make sure he was the one that would get all the credit for discovering that you are alive, even killing a fellow officer.

Alison: Garrett.

Charles/Wren nods his head as he smirks at her.

Charles/Wren: At first, I didn't believe that you were actually still alive…that is until the night of the lodge fire.

 _FLASHBACK:_ _**EXT- ROSEWOOD- HASTINGS' LODGE- NIGHT**_. Spencer walks through the trees as she spots a plane and Red Coat walking through the trees as well.

Wren (Voiceover): I piloted the plane there while I had Red Coat to keep the rest of the girls off my back. I just wanted to meet you and put an end to this, but Shana had another fiery plan.

As Wren, in a black hoodie, steps up to Red Coat, he nods his head as CeCe looks back at him with a smirk.

Wren (Voiceover): CeCe was so willing to do that for me.

As Mona runs up to Hanna, Emily, and Aria with smoke all around them, she huffs and puffs.

Mona: Did you see her?

Emily: See who?

Mona: Alison. She pulled me out, she pulled us all out.

Emily: Ali's dead.

Charles/Wren watches them and listens to their conversation from in the bushes.

Hanna: I saw her too.

Spencer rushes to them with shock on her face.

Spencer: So did I. Ali is Red Coat.

 _FLASHBACK:_ _**EXT-ROSEWOOD- CHURCH- DAY**_. At Wilden's funeral, the Liars walk out of the church to see BLACK WIDOW, entering a funeral car.

Wren (Voiceover): Wilden almost found out you were alive Ali.

Emily studies the woman.

Emily: Who is that?

Inside of the car, Wren is sitting next to Black Widow with anticipation on his face.

Wren (Voiceover): So CeCe had to silence him.

Wren: Tell me. Is Wilden really dead?

The person takes off their veil and CeCe turns to him with certainty on her face.

CeCe: Wilden won't ever be able to look for Alison again.

 _PRESENT:_ _ **INT- RADLEY- CELL ROOM- NIGHT**_.

Charles/Wren: After that, I went to start working on my dollhouse. And CeCe was targeting the girls. The end of it was supposed to be when you got attacked in New York by Shana. I knew Shana was after you. I tried to warn her to leave Rosewood, but that only made her get closer towards you. I knew that she was just trying to get close enough to kill you, but Jenna made Melissa think that Shana wasn't a bad person.

Alison looks at him in anger as she scurries her eyebrows.

Alison: Wait a sec. Melissa knows about this?

Wren: She wanted to help me stop this. She wanted to end all of this too. She saw the good in me that I could never see. She figured out CeCe killed Ian to further the game and she just wanted to protect me and Spencer.

Alison: Wow…CeCe is an Uber-Bitch.

An alarm goes off in Radley, causing Alison to look around in fear.

Charles/Wren steps towards a detonator on the floor and picks it up.

Alison: No…stop. Please! We can fix this!

Charles/Wren: There's no fixing this, Ali! Besides, CeCe is here too so she's going down with me!

Alison: No!

Charles/Wren presses the detonator, but as moments pass he and Alison look around in wonder.

Charles/Wren: Damnit!

 _ **INT- RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT**_. Emily runs through the hallway and looks through the rooms. As she reaches a room, she sees Red Coat walk out of a room in front of her. Red Coat stops and turns to Emily, making her astonished to see CeCe.

Emily: CeCe?!

CeCe: Hi my sweet little doll.

Emily: You're Red Coat?

CeCe: Well, I don't usually wear this as an everyday thing so that means…yes!

Emily: I thought you were helping Ali?!

CeCe: Didn't I tell you bitches before?! You're always better off with a really good lie.

Emily: Where's Hanna?

CeCe: In the same room as Ali's dad. Oh don't worry. They're not dead…yet.

Emily: Why are you doing this?

CeCe: Simple. I own you bitches. This game has been fun, but I have somewhere to be.

Emily: Oh no you don't.

She grabs CeCe and quickly punches her. She tosses to a wall, breaking CeCe's nose.

CeCe: Oh…Emily…you were always my favorite to play with.

Emily looks at her with disgust and punches her again. She tries to push CeCe against the wall again but the blonde woman turns the tables and pushes Emily into another room.

CeCe: Hey! Remember the time I drove into your house! AHH…fun times!

Emily: What is wrong with you?!

CeCe: Same thing wrong with a lot of people. I'm addicted. This whole game is addicting and I've always loved playing with my puppet and dolls. You all are my dolls, even your moms who I trapped in the basement by the way.

Emily stands up with confidence as she nods her head.

Emily: Bring it, CeCe!

The blonde charges at the brunette and Emily successfully throws CeCe into a bed, breaking it and its wooden holding. CeCe groans in pain and Emily looks at her with a nod as she sees that a piece of wood is stuck CeCe's leg, preventing her from standing.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- ROOM- NIGHT**_. Hanna is on the floor while Kenneth is lying across the room staring up at the ceiling. She opens her eyes and gazes at her surroundings. She turns to see Kenneth staring up at the ceiling.

Hanna: Oh my god! CeCe!

She tries to quickly stand up with determination on her face.

Hanna: That bitch.

She walks out of the room with puzzlement on her face. She pushes her hair past her eyes as she begins to walk down the hallway.

 _ **EXT- ROSEWOOD- RADLEY- NIGHT**_. Spencer is still staring out of the window, trying to analyze on how they've come to this. After a few moments, her eyes light up and she quickly opens the door. She jumps and shuts the door behind her and she takes off towards the Radley gate.

Moments after Spencer squeezes through the gate, a car pulls up behind Spencer's jeep and they turn their car off. Inside the car is NOEL KAHN and Aria.

Aria: Thanks for the quick ride, Noel.

She opens the car door and gets out. She shuts the door behind her as she looks at him.

Noel: Are you going to tell me what's going on?

Aria: No, but I will later. I promise! Thanks again!

She takes off towards the Radley gate as Noel watches her.

Noel: Be safe!

He watches her in worry and concern as he turns his car back on.

 _ **INT- RADLEY- HALLWAY- NIGHT**_. Spencer walks down the hallway only to hear a door shut. She turns around in wonder and begins stepping towards the door again. She quickly jumps back when she sees Aria and sighs in relief afterwards.

Spencer: God! You scared me!

Aria: Sorry.

Spencer: Whew.

Aria: Are we okay?

Spencer: Yeah. And I figured out something.

Aria: What is it?

The two begin to walk down the hallway.

Spencer: If Charles is Wren, then someone close to Wren has to Red Coat.

Aria: Who do you think she is? Spill it.

As they turn a corner, they run straight into Sara.

Sara: Oh thank god you guys got here! I lost Emily and I can't find Hanna anywhere!

Hanna: Ugh! This place is like a maze!

Just then, Hanna walks towards them from another hallway.

Hanna: And it smiles like an un-bathed dog.

Sara: It does.

Hanna: Okay. I saw Red Coat.

Spencer: It's CeCe, right?

Hanna: Yeah, how'd you know?

Spencer: I just figured it out a few minutes ago. Wren let CeCe have a visitor's pass to Radley to see Mona.

Hanna takes a step back in disbelief as she shakes her head.

Hanna: Wait. Wren is Charles?

Spencer: Yeah. I know.

As the five girls turn down another hallway, they run into Emily who is breathing heavily and holding her right arm.

Sara: Oh thank god! Are you okay?

Emily: Yeah, I'm fine.

Hanna: I got knocked out by that conniving little bitch CeCe and no one asked me if I'm okay.

Mona turns a corner and walks straight up to them.

Mona: I disarmed the bomb.

Spencer: Bomb?

Emily: Yeah, Charles and CeCe tried to bomb the place.

Mona: Luckily, I'm a genius.

At the same time, Alison hurries around the corner with tears rolling down her faces. Hanna spots her go through a door down the hallway.

Hanna: Ali?!

The door shuts as Alison continues to run.

Hanna: Come on!

The six girls rush towards the door Alison went through with determination plastered on their faces and their hair jumping behind their necks.

 _ **EXT- RADLEY- ROOFTOP- NIGHT**_. The door opens and Alison runs through with fear in her heart as she sees Charles/Wren standing on the edge of the roof.

Alison: Stop! Please don't do this! It's not your fault all of this has happened! But you can stop it! I've already lost people! Don't make me lose you too!

The person holds their hands out in the form of a bird as they inch closer off the edge of the roof.

Alison: No!

Charles/Wren: I want to reach the stars.

The door opens again and the six girls walk out with terror striking them as they see Charles/Wren about to jump off the building.

Spencer: Charles! Stop!

Charles/Wren doesn't jump, but continues to stand on the edge.

Spencer: Just because your dad treated you like crap doesn't mean you have to end your life because of him!

Alison: You guys. Charles/Wren has been after us because he thought you killed Bethany for me. He didn't kill anyone. But CeCe did. Spencer, CeCe was the one who caused Toby's mother to fall off the roof. She was trying to kill Bethany but ended up killing his mother.

Spencer shakes her head in puzzlement.

Emily: What?

Sara: You mean to tell me that he wasn't the cause of all of this.

Alison: No! CeCe was the one who started everything! He didn't know that she was lying to him about everything.

Hanna: What about the murders?

Alison: Wilden killed Garrett and CeCe killed Marion, Bethany, Ian and Wilden!

Mona: What about your mom? And how are you a Dilaurentis when your last name is Kingston?!

Charles/Wren turns around and jumps back on the roof.

Charles/Wren has tears falling down his face as he shakes his head.

Charles/Wren: I found her…she was already dead so…I buried her. And mom gave me that fake name when they put me in Radley. And ever since, I've allowed people to think I'm Wren Kingston, not Charles Dilaurentis.

Alison: Charles…we can help you.

The door opens and CeCe walks out with a smile.

CeCe: I don't think so, Ali!

The seven girls and Charles turn to CeCe in shock.

CeCe: You know, it's almost anticlimactic after all this time of hunting you and pretending to actually work for my puppet.

Charles/Wren: I'm not your puppet!

CeCe: Oh…somebody finally found a voice. Let's give some claps for that you guys,

She smirks at them as she nods her head.

CeCe: You girls are just my dolls. I mean I love my dolls equally yes, but…there comes a time where you have to get new ones.

She looks at Sara with a smile.

CeCe: Hello my replacement doll. How did you like my dollhouse?

Alison: Wait. That wasn't yours, Charles?

CeCe: Oh no…sweetie, I got that dollhouse built. Charles was being financed by me. After all the blackmailing I've done in this town, I'm sitting on a lot of money.

Charles/Wren: It's true.

Hanna: Listen! You're not in control of us or Charles anymore! And last time I checked, there was eight of us and one of you.

CeCe: Well, I better make it count then.

She quickly rushes towards them but Charles/Wren grabs her and throws her across the rooftop.

Hanna rushes towards CeCe and punches her and then throws her to the ground again.

Charles/Wren: Nice one, Hanna!

Hanna: Thanks!

CeCe quickly grabs a knife out of her coat pocket and runs towards Hanna but Charles/Wren steps in the way and pushes the knife into CeCe. The other girls look on in terror as CeCe steps back and looks down to see the knife plunged in her stomach.

Charles/Wren: I'm sorry CeCe.

CeCe simply smiles at him as she turns around to look at the stars while holding blood in her hand.

CeCe: It's okay. You know this really is a nice view.

Alison: CeCe!

CeCe lets herself fall off the roof on Radley as the girls scream in terror.

Charles/Wren walks over to the edge and looks down to the pavement.

Charles/Wren: Game over.

The seven girls sigh in slight relief as they try to handle CeCe's suicide and Charles/Wren looks at them with teary eyes.

 **Okay. So I found out that I wasn't the only one not feeling very satisified by the finale. I feel like there were deaths that weren't solved, the timeline was all over the place, and things were left unsaid that needed to be said so I attempted to write my version of the season finale. Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this season.**


End file.
